


The Altean King

by Pyrgus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Other, Prologue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrgus/pseuds/Pyrgus
Summary: Prologo: la nascita di un principe.Su Altea c'è aria di festa ma qualcuno comincia a tramare nell'ombra...





	

Si era svegliata con le prime luci dell'alba, mentre il cielo si colorava di sfumature rosse e blu.  
Si sistemó il vestito per la cerimonia di quella mattina e cercò la tiara da mettersi fra i capelli.  
Era ancora piccina Allura ma già si comportava da brava principessina, e anche da brava sorella maggiore per il piccolo della famiglia. Piccolo per cui fuori dal castello si stava radunando una folla man mano più grande di sudditi.  
Lo sapeva bene Allura il perché tanta gente fosse lì.  
Come succedeva per ogni nuovo arrivo per la famiglia reale, così quel giorno capitava per suo fratello.  
Il suo fratellino Lance, che non aveva più di poche lune, sarebbe stato festeggiato come nuovo principe di Altea, la loro splendida terra natale.

Prima che lo portassero fuori, Allura si sporse nella culla sospesa ed allungò una mano a carezzare una guanciotta del piccolo. 

" Questo è il tuo giorno, fratellino. "

Sussurrò dolcemente prima che l'ancella lo portasse via, avvicinandosi dietro i genitori sul grande balcone del castello, dove sotto si era radunata una folla ancora più grande.  
Il grande maestro arrivò, muovendosi con grazia fino ai sovrani e chiese loro di poter vedere il principino.  
Sulla sua piccola fronte vi dipinse dei segni e lo prese gentilmente dalle braccia della madre, e si diresse verso la folla che reclamava.   
E davanti ai primi raggi di Sole, alla curiosità del popolo ed al sorriso della famiglia reale, il piccolo venne alzato al cielo, presentato come secondo erede al trono.  
Un lungo applauso, risate di bambini riempivano l'aria di quella che sarebbe stata la prima di tante giornate di festeggiamenti. 

Non poteva sapere Allura dell'ombra scura che sarebbe presto calata sulla sua amata famiglia.  
Non poteva sapere il perché dell'inquietudine che aveva provato all'espressione del comandante del regno alleato quand'egli aveva guardato il fratello. Un'espressione fugace ma che non le era sfuggita.  
Un sinistro sorriso.  
Che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato.


End file.
